


Reminiscence.

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rei POV, aaaaa., because i love undead, just a small ficlet abt undead, nothing special really, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short undead ficlet in rei's perspective after crossroads.
Kudos: 5





	Reminiscence.

「 𝙎𝙚𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄’𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙛𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙚. 」

──────── ⋙

It was the end of an era for Rei Sakuma. 

After announcing his departure from DEADMANZ and thus from Keito Hasumi, Rei pretty much had nowhere to go.  
Without a unit, who was he? Who was he if not the clever Rei Sakuma who always seemed to have a couple tricks up his sleeve?

Free.  
That's what he was.  
No longer was he at the mercy of those who wanted to use him for their own gain. This is what he wanted. To not be bound by anybody or anything. Rei wanted to use what was left of his freedom to do things 𝙝𝙚 wanted to do. Not what somebody else asked him to. 

But in the end . . .

𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠𝙨 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙤.

A hundred trips around the world. Fixing conflicts across Yumenosaki's sister schools. A thousand hospital visits looking for a cure for him and his brother. So many hours of his life wasted on obligatory things he needed to do as part of his shared duty to the Academy.

And once he returns . . . 

𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚.

Lingering gazes. Cold interactions. Drifting away.   
Not even 𝙍𝙞𝙩𝙨𝙪 would look his direction anymore. 

Those he thought he loved and cared for. Where were they?  
All of a sudden the great Rei Sakuma was loathed and despised.   
  
𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩?

It doesn't take long before a melody pulls him towards the auditorium. Coupled by a voice all too familiar and two new ones he didn't recognize.   
Not at first. 

"Oi, flirty bastard! Stop hangin' 'round and do somethin' for once!"  
That was Koga, wasn't it? 

"Sorry~ sorry~ I just had more pressing matters to attend to - please put me down, Otsukare-kun."  
That sounded like Hakaze. 

"It's Otogari. Not Otsukare."  
And the last voice was self-explanatory.

There's a smile. Maybe . . . maybe there was still hope for this old man. Maybe Rei had a second chance.

"Oi. Vampire bastard. 'Ya just gonna stand there or what? Thought we had practice?" Koga urges to him, nodding his direction. This cuts Rei's imagination away, forcing him to look back at Koga. 

His red eyes glint against the stage lights. And before he knows it he's making his way to his unitmates. 

𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 . . .  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦.   
𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.


End file.
